The Northern Knights
by Mhunter
Summary: About a three Knights from the Northern Shores, come to aid Arthur and his men. A few romances and some funny buisness along the way.
1. The Opening

Just a short opening for the story at hand...Hopefully I can finish this one...I own nothing King Arthur nor his knights, I own the main four characthers, The Northern Kinghts only. Hope you enjoy...

A long time ago in a far off land, where men fought for honor, truth, and well Arthur. They were taunted by ghosts, demons, and Roman Pigs! Among other things… Were as young boys taken from their families in Samaritan, grew up under an oath to the Romian empire to fight and protect the people of Briton at Hardrin's Wall. Seeing as they had seen may a strange things in their time growing up, this one day was just about to get stranger as their eyes caught something that would not only Taunt them, but woo them into Fantasy's beyond what they are used too. A sight of a White horse on a black flag…and Four riders atop four magnificent Horses. Northern Men….


	2. A woman In Armor

Four Riders rode hard upon steeds of Steel, Fire, Light and Death. Side by side, different and yet together as one. The wind blew hard on their faces, as it steeped through their helmets, and metal that covered their bodies. The four rode to the top of a hill, and halted to a stop, looking down upon a small Cart surrounded by Roman soldiers; fog setting around them from the forest.

"Idiots, Ridding so close to the woods, Who knows what lies in there…I hope not anything like back home." One rider spoke out from atop a blood red stallion, "Lovely…look little Blue men, I thought we left all that behind when we came here." The rider removed his helmet to reveal a tight Dutch braided mess of golden brown hair that dropped out of the helmet and hit the riders thigh. She shook her hair and sighed, "Please, Let me go…Let me kill a few."

The other's nodded to her as she adjusted herself on her stallion, pulling out a long black bow made from Ram's horn; she pulled the string on quickly and moved her horse down the hill towards the men, until she noticed out of the side of her vision, another group of men baring down upon the people below her. She stopped her horse short, setting her a black and gold arrow to her bow. She pulled back on it, staring down upon her prey, she waited, breathing just slightly, taking her time. She felt something, and saw something, A man behind another man, sure to make a cheap blow at him, She released her arrow, men looked up as it screeched out in the wind, Hitting its target. She smiled, as the blue men retreated back into the forest, she approached softly, as a man on a dapple mare approached her.

Tristan had seen this man from afar, but now he was confused, it was nothing more than a woman in armor atop a Blood red Stallion, but he had to give it to her, she had just taken out a Woad that was stalking Lance, just barely missing his ear. He smirked as they met in the middle, he halted his horse and stared at her, taking in her appearance. He got lost looking at her bow, so different it was, ram horns…She definitely didn't belong here. He looked up when he heard other horses whinny, he watched them leave her, he figured she could take care of herself out here.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? And why are you here?" Tristan spoke softly to her, but his eyes showed a stone man when she smiled at him.

Lancelot had just realized that someone other than Tristan had shot the man behind him. He pulled the arrow out of the man and joined Tristan with his horse, "Tristan, who is your new friend?" He didn't realize that Tristan's so called new friend was a woman, until she answered Tristan's question.

"I am Aerith, Daughter of the son of Odin, Daughter of man who has sent his Daughters to come and help a man named, Arthur…To aid him… So the Pope himself will release my brothers from their Charges… So that I can go home and sit upon my fathers Throne, So I may rule my Kingdom and keep thy people safe. Who be ye?" Aerith shook her hair out of her face, and caught the dark knights gaze, "Who art thou, Curly one?" She pointed to him and smiled some.

When Tristan heard her speak, he felt his heart pound,. He had heard Arthur earlier this day speak of a few Knights who would be arriving to aid them, He said nothing about women dressed as men, nor this beautiful creature that spoke to him. _Wait, did I just think that? No….I am not doing that._ Tristan thought to himself as the others approached them. "Arthur…She says' she's here for you…some luck we have today." He turned his horse away so they couldn't see him blush. He touched his cheeks and sighed.

Lancelot was already smitten with her, "I'm Lancelot, That was Tristan, this is Arthur, Bors, Gawain, Galahad and Dagonet. My Lady." He bowed his head to her and mounted his mare. "Arthur" He nodded to the woman before him as he watched her pull out a scroll.

Aerith smiled and handed the man named Arthur the scroll, "The others have papers as well, they are already making their way to your said Wall, you have." She sighed some, pulling her bow over her head and down her back. She smiled at a younger knight, _cute…_

The other knights looked at her as well, she was some sight to see this day, Beautiful as they come, and in armor. A fighter, she was. They figured they could use her for something rather fun, and if the others were just as cute as she was…hell It'd be nice to have a few new faces in the Traven for once.

Bors thought about the woman that stood before them, he shook his head knowing what Lance was thinking about when he stared at her, but the way Tristan acted he knew something was up with his old friend. He sighed also, _These women maybe the death of us all…but we do need some help out here. Maybe Vanora can use then for something at her place…watch my kids. He smiled big to himself_

"_Let's bring her home with us, You can show us what you can do…Little Woman." He earned a slap from Gawain._

"_Be nice, She has papers that says she has to fight with us…Its not likely the others will be used for anything else other than fighting." Gawain turned and smiled at the woman. "My lady, When we get to the gates, we can rest… at dawn you can show us what you can do." _

_Tristan called for his hawk, but when she didn't come he became worried, and called again for her. He turned to Lance, "she is not coming, something is wrong." He paused when all the sudden the sky became dark for a second. They both looked up when something huge floated down to the group._

_Aerith smiled feeling the wind change, "Westrien…Where on earth have you been?" She held her arm out to him as he landed on her shoulder. She looked at the men as it seems they have never seen such a bird before. "A raptor Eagle…Rare. He's one of a kind thou. Brave sort. He belongs to Ashlyn. She's his mate to the wind. We all have some kind of beast with us on this journey. I have my stallion, and.." She looked towards the hill behind them, "My dog, Odin." She pointed to a rather large scruffy dog jogging down the hill to them. "Don't worry, what Lexica has won't hurt you…just a few ferrets."_

_She smiled when Arthur nodded to her, "I will follow you to your wall…" Aerith watched the group of other men looking at her as if she was freshly cooked meat. She pulled her helmet back on, touching her horse hair on the top, almost like Arthur's, but longer and red. She pulled her stallion back some, "Come Garth…let's go." She didn't like the way the men looked at her, sure she was used to it, but Romains looking at her as they do, was unnerving her every moment. If Arthur wasn't her she would've beheaded every last one of them. Woads or not, She would have gotten her kicks off by the slaughtering she would've done to all of them._


	3. My Ladies

Once at the Wall, everyone surrounded Aerith and her other riders. Googling at them as they were something of wealth beyond their own. The women stood close to each other, holding the rein's of their steeds, and having a hand on their blind friend.

Arthur and his men just stared at the group before speaking softly, "Lady Aerith…Jols here will take your horses to the stables." He looked at Jols, who seemed a bit put off by the women that stood before him with huge horses.

"As you wise, My lord." Jols approached the women and their horses, till the one called Aerith held up her hand. "I won't hurt them."

Aerith smiled at him, "It is alright, I will follow you to these stables, I will place them. For fear of you dieing before you can touch the reins…I will take them." She the other reins as her horse snort and stomped his foot. "Sorry buddy, No killing unless Arthur says so…" She turned to her and looked up into his dark eyes, "I'd rather you have Roman blood on your hooves than his…Come now. Calm yourself." She petted his muzzle and turned to Arthur once more, "Take my sisters, I'll there shortly." She smiled when Jols nodded towards the other way; she followed him closely, hoping her horses would get use to him.

The other women just stood there and looked at Arthur and his men, They watched every moment, every sound. They knew they were slightly put off by them, but Scared they were not. The women smiled and spoke softly to the blind man in a language that they had never heard.

"I am Ashlyn, and this is Lexica. Our blind friend here is Danhuni. Do not fear us, we don't bite much." She pulled her helmet off revealing long blond hair tipped with red and tied with leather tightly. She had a tattoo under her left eye, a bird foot with wings on either side of it. She turned and smiled when her sister removed her helmet as well. She smiled when their eyes got big at her. "Never seen a red head, huh?"

Lexica ruffled her short blood red hair, scratching behind her ears at her piercing, she smiled at them when they grinned at her. Her soft green eyes met those of her sisters icy blues. "A bit of icy water mixed with grassy fields…too bad our other half changes." She smirked when Arthur smiled some.

Arthur nodded to them and lead them into the main room, he noticed that they had stopped and started to stare at hi round table. "It is so we are all equal here, no man is better than the other here at this table, Come sit." He sighed to himself when the Bishop showed up staring at them with lust in his eyes.

Ashlyn had caught the look, and smirked at Lancelot who growled at the man, "Bishop…Did they not teach you manners in school? It is rather rude for a man to look at another mans wife. For if my husband were here, Your head would be on a silver platter somewhere on this table." She moved close to her sister, "And I do believe you've met our horses once before. Caesar gave them to us, his best war horses…" She smiled when he looked away, she smiled even bigger when one of the knights questioned her.

"Um…War horses for Caesar? Really? What did you do to impress a roman?" asked the blonde from across the way. "Why war horses?"

Lexica smiled at this man, "Because we bested his best against all odds. What would you give a woman who had just killed your best guards…your gladiators along with all your animals from far away? What would you do?" she smiled at him, "Your name, sir knight?"

Gawain smirked big, "I don't know really…Maybe keep you as my own. Let you fight my battles for me. Lock you up in a dark room. And Throw the key away." He smiled and sighed some, "I am Gawain, this is Galahad, Over there is Tristan, Lancelot, and Dag…Bors is behind you." He smiled when Bors laughed at their statement.

Bors smiled big, "women who kill men, and monsters from afar…I'd have you killed…But the Pope your sister says gave you charges to aid us against the Saxons and Woads…and for what, So your brothers maybe freed from something." He made a deep thoarty growl.

Ashlyn turned and looked him in the eyes, "Bors is it? Well, Our brothers, like you yourselve I have no doubt, once were taken from home and thrown into a charge you wished not to do. And you grow up killing for a man you've never seen or heard of, and all the time while you are gone, your home is either being burned down or worse…your people be sold into slavery, because some Roman bastard thinks it's the best thing that has ever happened for your little family…" She stepped closer but stopped when a hand snaked it way around her waist.

Aerith knew better than to leave those two alone in a room full of men. "Ashlyn…Behave or so help I will hurt you again." She felt Ashlyn turn and take a seat next to Lexica. Aerith sighed and turned to the man, "Bors, don't push them please…none of you push them. I'd hate to have to sew you up." She stood behind the girls and the blind man. "Our charges have nothing to do with the Bishop, he is here on his own accord." She walked over to Arthur at the head of the table and handed him a three scrolls. "Our blind friend here, we picked up after landing here on shore. He was left behind by someone…We took pity upon him and let him ride with us here. He is quite good at hearing things that don't want to be heard…and is useful for some other things. I hope to keep him with at least one of us at all times, he has taught me some of your Latin so to speak, along with some other language…your knights tongue."

Gawain was pleased that they were taught something on their journey, he smiled to himself as he watched the red head play with something in her lap. He noticed all eyes except two were on the girls at the end of the table. He looked to see Tristan and Dag's eyes placed upon the woman who stood next to Arthur. He smiled at himself, this was going to be fun.


	4. Cheekie

After the tidbit that went on in Arthur's main hall, Gawain and Lancelot were directing two of the women from earlier to their rooms. Winding down the corridor's toward the last remaining few rooms that were placed inside The Keep, rooms of those who once were there, but are not any more.

Lancelot kept glancing back at the women and smirking at them; he leaned over to Gawain and whispered into his ear, making both men laugh. But they stopped when the women spoke up, making them silent once again.

"I told you, their just like those Roman Pigs, always snickering about something over a woman. can't say it to her face, they have no manners what so ever." Ashlyn smirked when Lexica spoke to her. "See, now they look at us, when we speak up. And they look hurt, that we called them roman pigs."

Ashlyn knew Lexica was just trying to get a rouse out of them, "Be nice, Lexica. They are not but men of Arthur. Not Pigs. Trust me, if they were pigs, Do you think Aerith would have left us alone with them?" She looked at her sister before moving on down the hall way. She stopped and turned to them, "Do not worry about her, she has heard a many a rumors about your lot. And some not very good, so she compares you to those pigs. I hope for your sake your not like them. I'd hate to have to sew your manhood back on." She opened the door and looked around the room, "You get the second one Lexica, Aerith can have the last, with the blind man. So she can learn more about that man they call Cedric the Great." She went into the room and shut the door behind her. She heard the other door shut and the men leave the hall way.

Aerith sat on a bench in front of her Stallion, Garth. "Garth…I'm sorry I didn't see it before." She looked at the deep cut on his chest and fingered it, making sure nothing was in it. She looked up at him and realized that he was staring at someone behind her. She turned and saw the tall one from before, "Dag right?" She smiled when he nodded, "And Tristan is the one pretending to groom his mare…" She turned back to her stallion and pulled out a small pouch. She sighed and dug through it, finding a needle and thread. She threaded the needle and touched her stallion, "Alright Garth…bare with me, my old friend." She began stitching him up, as of now both men stood behind her watching her work on her horse.

Tristan looked at Dag and the woman before him, he watched her sew up the creature that stood so still for her. He smiled, _She is rather different. And Beautiful none the less._ He looked at Dag once more and watched the man move over to grab something and handed it to her. He heard his friend speak to her, "This will help…with the healing." He smiled at Dag, he too was growing close to this one, for some reason his heart trusted her, his soul trusted her, but him as one was not so sure of what he wanted of her…nor why.

Dag watched her, he knew Tristan was watching also. He thought of something as he handed her a bowl of healing minerals . _Her hair…it's so long and soft too, I bet. Her shape in her armor is well fitted…but these markings are a bit off, where did they come from?_ " Where are you from? What is this on your back, and your front?"

Aerith smiled, for once someone asked instead of jumping to conclusions. "They are marks of my family, marks of a warrior princess." She got up once she was done with Garth, and turned to them, "I come from a land far away, where what you call Woads, we call bears. Men who dress and think they were bears. A land were fog is the only thing you have to worry about, where mountains are tall, and rivers are wide. Where horses are demons as well… Where women are taught to be only child bears, not warriors…but in the time being we are granted the right to be so…since we are so few a man." She sighed some, pulling out a mandolin of a silver wolf and eagle, "My fathers, the only thing we have left of him…of our land. Of our people…we aren't so much not alike, you and us. We are haunted by the same things, and we have lost our family… to many a things."

Dag and Tristan understood all of it more than she knew, they too had lost so much in their lifetime it was hard, but they all were strong. They could see it in her too, she was strong. She wasn't about to give up either. Dag approached her slowly, knelling down to her, he heard someone enter and speak.

"What put a man like you on your knees before this woman, Did she give you something worth your wild Dag?" It was Lancelot and the others that had come in.

Dag looked at her and only her, "She knows our pain, and isn't showing that her shoulder is torn…She's been hit by an arrow. She is strong not to show any pain. I knell before her because she is so short, that I have to get down here to see it." He removed her shoulder armor and began looking at the black blood that oozed out of her left shoulder. "See…Its bad, she should be in a lot of pain and yet she isn't."

Aerith smiled, he was good she had to admit it, "I had some herbs that I took when we got to the shore, a Woad had shot at us from the shore… I stood in front of a man, the blind one. I didn't feel it pierce the skin, only an itch." She smiled at Lancelot and grinned, "I bet I could get you on your knees…A lovely Red head would be the payment for it." She smirked when Lancelot blushed and strode right up to her, looking her in the eyes.

Lancelot looked at her, she was cheeky. "And what makes you think I will get on my knees for her? Hmmm? Is there something special about her I should know?" His words got caught in his throat when she kissed him gently, a kiss he had never had before, he slowly began to fall to his knees. He didn't know he was doing it, but he was down on his knees when she pulled back. Only to whisper into his ear.

"she's a virgin…" Aerith smirked licking her lips as she pulled back from him and looked at Dag, "Sorry…I just wanted to see if it worked on every man." She stood back and grinned big when Arthur walked in and saw Lancelot and Dag on their knees before this woman. "A great sight is it not, Arthur." When she said Arthur's name Lance sprang up and left the stables quickly. Aerith laughed some, and winced when Dag poked his finger into her wound, "Ow." She swatted his hand away, but squeaked when Tristan grabbed her up and flung her over his shoulder. "Come Dag, let's fix this one up." when Tristan stopped in front of Arthur, "Let's keep them…yea?" He smiled, _I hope you say yes, because I want her as my own…hell I will fight for this one._


	5. Seeing and the New Cook

Somewhere down in the healers room, Aerith sat on a bed shirtless, bearing all to two men before her. With her luck they were too embarrassed to look upon her. She smiled big at them, "It is funny, is it not. That two brave knights of Arthur can not look upon a woman…that they have come to heal?" She pulled Dag's chin so she could look at him, eye to eye; smiling big at him. "Better…I want to see your eyes, Dag. You embarrass me not by looking at me. Take in the glory of my scars, and whatever else you maybe looking upon. You too Tristan, I will let see what women of my country look like underneath all our armor." She smiled big when both pairs of eyes were on her, they glazed over her upper body before returning to the ground. "Sissy's…A blind man could look longer."

Tristan had just realized that she was jesting with them, to see whether or not they could look at her without **Looking** at her. He smirked and turned his face back to hers, and stared into her now dark tinted eyes, _No sleep it seems… no food either, but she is well built for a woman of her size, even better build than Galahad. _He scratched his chin and left the room silently, "I'll be back…maybe."

Dagonet looked back at Tristan as he left, this was unusual for the silent knight. He thought to himself, _Maybe these girls will bring some life to us… He looked up from her wound and noticed that she was smiling at him, and whispering something low enough for him not to hear it. He shrugged it off and sat back down on a stool next to her, "Be easy with it…try not to use that arm in the training field…only use it when needed to."_

_Aerith smiled and stood up looking down at him, "Thank you. Your actually the first person to show so kind of care for a stranger." She leaned over and kissed his forehead, "I hope to repay you one day…but until then, I give my love to you. As a Friend only." She held out her hand and smiled big at him, "For now all I can offer is that…unless you want my innocents?" She watched him blush and hold up his big hands, "No, friendship is good for me." She smiled at him and heard her stomach growl lowly at him, "Sorry.. Haven't ate since we got off the boat, Know where I can find something to eat?"_

_Dag smiled and got up slowly, he opened the door for her and lead her out to the Traven where they would find Vanora and some food. He looked up at the sky and sighed, its was getting dark soon and fast. He smiled at her when she looked up too, "Don't worry, I was just checking the time…"_

_Aerith smiled when she heard the other knights and her two sisters along with the Blind man. Once they were out into the open she watched Lexica march right up to her and growl at her, pointing her finger at her, "Now, Now. Lexica, it isn't n ice to point that finger at people, God knows where its been besides your mouth." She smiled when Lexica smirked at her. "It was a joke…besides, He did kneel before me. So your innocents is safe for now." she pushed past her and sat next to Dag and the Silent knight, across from Galahad and Gawain. She smiled at them, "What's good to eat?"_

_Ashlyn pushed her bowl over to Aerith and made a face, "Better off drinking ale and eating bread…" She made another face, "Maybe you can teach the cook how to Cook." Her stomach also growled, but growled in protest to the food that was given to her. "I'd rather stare than eat that…. Do something with it, Aerith…work your cooking magic into that slope."_

_Aerith smirked and smiled of the dish, taking some bread from the Silent knight, she dipped it into the stew and tasting it, thoughtfully she wonder about it. When she sat the bowl down it was empty, "It need's a lot of help… but for now, Its food. And my stomach isn't as picky as yours." She smiled when she heard someone sigh behind her, she turned to see a tall red head with a babe in one arm and jug of ale in the other, "Are you the cook? My sister's are picky eaters…trust me." She stood up and looked at the woman, "Vanora right? Got to be… No offense but you smell like Bors…I'm guessing you're his lover. And this little squirt that is squirming in your arms is his." She cooed at the babe as he smiled at her. "Babe's like me… that and old people." She was surprised when Bors showed up and took the babe from her, handing it to the woman before them,_

_Bors smiled some, "We'll see love….we'll see." He pulled Vanora over to where he sat with Lance and some other men. He watched Aerith cuddle his baby, he smiled when Vanora relaxed at the sight of some other woman caring for her babe. "She's good, Arthur says they will be staying for some time. Helping us. Might keep her around thou, Dag and Tristan have something for this one. Surprised, I am." He sighed and kissed her once or twice and let her go back to work. He returned his gaze to Aerith, he smiled when he heard her soft voice, She was singing to his Brood. He smiled even bigger when the Traven got quiet, to hear such a beauty sing was almost rare for them._

_Ashlyn and Lexica watched Aerith and babe as she stood behind Dagonet singing softly, They knew she was aware of the men staring and listening to her, they also knew she didn't care…When it came to Babe's she could careless about what was going on around her. War could be happening, and yet she'd care for a babe in need. They looked at each other and snorted some and before laughing. They got strange looks, but who cared, this was rare for Aerith to be singing to someone else's kid. "Aerith, Dear…sing something better…or don't sing*snickering* at all. Spare these men your exotic voice…I'd hate them to all get woo by you." She suddenly got shot a very nasty glare._

_Aerith growled at her sisters, "At least, the babe is asleep now. So Shut your mouth…or else." She walked over to Vanora leaving them all staring at her back. She approached Vanora softly, "Vanora…Your Babe is sound asleep." She smiled when the red head grinned big at her, "He refused to go to sleep for his own mother but for a strange with a kind and soft voice, he will obey. Thank you…Aerith is it. Bors told me about you and your sisters. And our cook is getting old, If you don't mind we could use a new cook for our now. At least until mission comes." Aerith lit up, cooking was her forte, alone with other things. *wink, wink* She grinned big at Vanora, "Do mind if get started now, Its seems barely anyone has eaten at all. I'm sure they won't refuse me." She smiled when Vanora pushed her into the kitchen after taking her babe from her. Aerith smiled at the old cook who was asleep in the corner of the room. "I'll start from scratch, don't let the knights leave, I don't care for the Romans." _

_Vanora smiled and left Aerith in the kitchen to work her magic. She sighed some and looked at Bors handing her babe off to him, "Aerith said don't let anyone leave just yet. She's cooking." Vanora yelped when Lancelot pulled her into his lap, "Lancelot!" she slapped him away from her as she made her way around to fill up everyone's cups. She smiled when Dag held his cup out for her, "You look like you've seen something…still blushing." She smiled and walked away._

_Aerith appeared a few minutes later with tray of bowls filled with something hot and thick. She set a bowl in front of anyone who was left, and smiled when Bors roared from behind her. She turned and was surprised when he hugged her tight enough to cut the blood flow off, "BORS! OW!" He loosened his grip from her and smiled big at her, "it's the best, right?" She smiled when he nodded and held his bowl up for more. She smiled when the others held theirs up as well. _

_Ashlyn smiled she knew that these knights needed some serious cooking. And smiled when Gawain smiled back at her, "Good, isn't it? She's the best in our village. When we have festivals…she is crown queen of cooking. Maybe you'll get luck and get some meat on your bones when she goes hunting." She noticed he was staring now at this point, "Staring is rude…you know?" She smiled when he blushed and turned from her, she snickered some at him, "But don't stop…I like looking into your eyes. They remind me of a friend I once knew. She had your eyes, and even your hair." She took a piece of his hair and twirled it around her finger some, "But a lot softer." _

_Gawain blushed for the first time in a long time. This girl was toying with his heart and he was loving it. "Sorry…it's a habit I guess. I like your eyes too, they remind me of the sky on a clear day…but maybe even more." He smiled some at her when his Brother Galahad looked at them, "What? Can I not compliment a woman on her eyes and compare her to the sky. She reminds me of home, they all do." He growled and up leaving the men to their staring of the women. He caught one last look at her before going to his room early._

_Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders looking at both her sisters before getting up, "Well, boys you've had enough of the good food, so I'm stealing the Blind man, Lexica and Aerith… Because we actually have a curvew.. AS in we go to bed early, to get up early. I bid ye all good night." She grabbed the blind man and Lexica as they walked past Aerith, "come, cook. They don't need a stomach ache just yet." She smiled when Vanora took the tray from Aerith and shooed them out of her Traven. She smiled at Vanora and pulled her sisters to their rooms to call it a night. "Let the blind man sleep in the bed." Aerith nodded._

_Aerith pulled out her fur rolled and laid them out on the floor next to the fireplace after she placed the blind man in her bed. "sleep well…I will watch till you are asleep." She smiled at him and sighed going to her furs, curling up in them._

_Ashlyn did the same, but in the straw bed that awaited her, she knew Lexica would be doing the same. She sighed and said a little prayer before calling her bird into the window. She sighed once more, "Night West. Good night Girls. Good night knights…and all those behind the wall and in the Keep. Good night." _


	6. Note

Currently having some computer problems guys, Will upload next story soon, hopefully computer will get fixed.


	7. The Betrayal

The Betrayal of ones life.

Some time somewhere in the main hall at the Round table sat all the knights and the three women and that Blind man. The blind man spoke to Aerith and her laughter filled the room along with some groans. It was the blind man that made her so cheerful, not many men could do that.

Aerith smiled and sighed some, speaking in French to the man, "_I was told he was good at what he does, but as it seems I am better than he. Too bad thou, He was handsome for an old man."_ The blind man smiled at her and replied, "He was…but now, you are the best at what he use to do. Even better than they." He looked at Arthur and his men before turning back to her and smiled upon hearing her laughter fill the air once more. He was starting to like this one, too bad it was going to be a shame when she finds out that the Bishop himself left him there on that beach for her and her sisters, to bring ruin to them. He shook his head and turned back to his bowl of oats.

Lexica sighed rubbing her head, all morning she heard Aerith's laugh and even Ashlyn's screams. It should have been normal by now, but for some reason they echoed through her mind every night since they set foot on this blasted island. She growled when Galahad nudged her some, she watched the boy back up some from her. "Sorry. Bad morning. Normally I am a good person in the morning, but when you hear Screams and laughter in your dreams, your not such a great person anyway." She smiled at him when he handed her a cup of water.

Galahad could relate to her situation, every morning since his brothers died he's been having something along the same lines as hers, except maybe hers might be a bit more painful. He sighed and looked at her sisters seeing as there was something wrong, they kept close to each other, but yet far away. He also noticed something else, the other two, Lexica and Ashlyn, that they kept the blind man close to Aerith… Something was up with that and he intended to find out why. He heard a faint growl from the other side of the table and looked up to see Tristan and Dag staring at him. He held up his hands and spoke, "I need to speak with you two. And Arthur, alone."

Ashlyn was abit out of it this morning, due to the fact that someone had come into her room last night and spiked her wine. Her head was rolling, swimming in something deep and thick. She looked at Aerith before laying her head down on the table and staring out at her, "Aerith….I need…" She blacked out instantly, she could hear Aerith get up and go to her side, Picking her up with the some help from Gawain. She faintly could hear someone talking inside her head. _Poor girls, you'll never see this coming. Slowly one by one I will poison you all, and kill you. The Bishop will be so pleased with me, you girls will never know. Ever so, blind you are, even for the best of the best, you are not._

Gawain became worried when he saw Aerith surge up and grab Ashlyn, hauling her body from the floor; he rushed over to her and lifted her up, trying his best to help the other girl out, he heard a low whisper escape Ashlyn's lips. He couldn't make it out, but he knew later he would ask her about it, or ask Aerith about it. He watched as Aerith hauled her sister to the healers room, he noticed how close these two were, he could bet on his life that she would give everything for her and much more. He smiled, these two were close, even closer than the other one. Once in the healers room, they laid her out for Dag to take a look at her, "She just passed out, saying something to Aerith…"

Aerith could hear what Ashlyn had said, she knew now why the blind man left earlier this morning. She let out a deep ugly growl, they had all been deceived by this man. She spoke softly, as if her words were venom, "That man will pay greatly…when I get a hold of him…along with his Bishop." She looked at Gawain as he back away from her. "Don't worry, I'll do it quick and silently. Even your Scout won't hear it." She left the room quickly pulling out her razor sharp blades, she walked past Tristan and the other knights. Her eyes caught the Bishops, and she stopped, backing him up into the wall. Her eyes were dark and clouded, "Your time will happen soon…but for now. He will get his fair share…" She licked one of her blades in his face, "Mark my words, Bishop, where I come from, your status means nothing…" She walked away slowly, going to find her Blind man.

Lance watched from the shadows at the Bishop as he began to shake in fear at the small woman before him. He smiled, he sure did like her now, she was brave, but something was up. She spoke as if she were out to kill someone, when he saw Tristan following her with his dagger drawn gave him a the right of mind to follow her and find out what was going on.

Lexica had stayed with Galahad, talking. Trying to get her mind off the things at hand she remembered when she was little Aerith had told her that Ashlyn use to faint sometimes, so she figured that this time was something along those lines, but changed her mind quickly when Aerith came back through stopping beside her.

"Lexica, Where did my Blind man go?" Aerith spoke with venom on her lips, Lexica knew all too well what her sister was up too, she didn't have to answer when the Blind man showed up. But what happened next, was completely unexpected. Lexica watched as Aerith approached the man, and listened to what she said.

"Please…to your God, Tell me, what possesses such a man as thy to do something as thou hath?" Lexica smiled evilly at the man, she noticed Galahad was staring at her, she didn't care now, she was more interested in what Aerith was about to do than what pretty boy thought about her. She always liked watching one of her two sisters work, it was a learning experience for her.

Tristan and Lancelot watched Aerith approach her prey, stalking him. Tristan knew stalking something that couldn't see was more of a challenge than what most thought. He was enjoying this one very much, he was kind of glad that Dagonet was not in there to see what he called an Angel, for she was no angel at the time, she was a angry cat waiting to kill her enemy. Lancelot watched her carefully, he noted that she moved slowly, one foot behind the other, stepping to the side, circling the man. His breath got caught when the blind man removed his blind from his eyes, scars covered his eyes, but the man could see. He watched as the man pulled out a long blade, he noticed that Aerith had nothing but the two small blades in her hands, but he smiled as he watched her flip them in her hands, challenging the man to make his move.

Aerith growled she hated waiting on this man, she took a single step back and watched as everything slowed down, watching the man move forward; raising his sword high above his head. She smiled some and move out of the way. A loud clang from his sword hit the stone floor, she smiled as her back was turned the to man now, she saw the Bishop. Blowing him a kiss, in one swift move she was behind the blind man.

Aerith watched as the man fell, she had her blade pointed at the Bishop, "Can your God, save you from me, From his Angel of Death?" She grabbed the blind mans cloak and wiped the blood from her blades on it, before walking up to Tristan, "He'll want you to put me into the jail…I will go there…after I see to my Sister." She smiled at Lancelot before walking past him and straight into Dagonet, she looked up at him and saw pain in his eyes. He had watched he kill that man, she shouldn't care thou, right? She shrugged her shoulders and moved past him also.

Lexica smiled some, "Well if that isn't dandy, I don't know what is." She looked at the Bishop, "Try again…A little bit harder. Maybe next time you'll succeed." She stopped when he smiled at her, "what's so funny old man?"

The Bishop laughed at her, "I hate to tell you this lovely one, but your Brothers are dead." He threw her some papers, sure enough, her three brothers faces were on there, noted dead at an estate somewhere on another God forsaken island. She read them as tears ripped down her cheeks, she had never been one to cry. She looked up at the Bishop and turned away heading for her room. She heard someone following her, so she sped up, making it to her door before she could get in a pair of arms pulled her close to a strong chest. She breathed in heavily, "Their dead and….We have FAILED!" She just let them all go as she pulled the body that was behind her into her room, sliding down to the floor, she wanted to scream out and curse u whatever she could. But she had t be strong like Aerith and Ashlyn, she had to prove herself to them, that she could hold up to things like this. She looked behind her to see Aerith standing behind a mess of dark curls, Galahad had taken hold of her…and her sister had come to her. "Their gone…gone We have failed."

Aerith shook her head as she watched Galahad hug her sister close, even fall to the floor with her. She smiled some, _He'll be good for you Lexica…just you wait and see. She shook her head once more when Lexica had said something about failing them. "No, you didn't fail them. We did not fail them. We are still on this journey to bring them back. We will find them, even if all we find is their shields, we will bring them home…" She ran her soft fingers through Galahad's hair, making him look up at her, "Watch her…please. Make sure she doesn't drink the wine, she will eat nor drink nothing unless you give it to her. Keep her close. For me." she stepped out leaving the him to comfort Lexica._

_Lancelot was the only one left in the main hall when Aerith made her way back down to him, she had sneaked in on him, he had no idea she was in there until she had walked right past him, heading towards the stables. He sighed some following her at some distance, trying to make it look like he was also heading that way but not with her. Once he had reached the Stables he found her out in the middle on the stables with all three of her horses, laying down in the soft hay. She had placed herself between the three of them. He smiled when they picked at her, but she noticed Garth, her stud, was just nuzzling her soft curls. He stopped peeking when his horse called out to him, which made the three in the floor stand up and over the top of Aerith. He stepped out of his hiding spot and smiled at her, rubbing his hand through his hair. "figured you wanted someone to talk too…But I guess you already do…I'll just go."_

_Aerith ran a hand down Garths leg and West's leg, "Settle down, he will not hurt me. Come lay down ." She commanded the horses to do so, and they did. Arranging themselves back around her, she waved f or Lancelot. "Get your horse, I want him to lay with us." She patted the spot beside her, "I do and would like to talk to you… anyone would do. I just need to think." She waited on him and his horse, once they were where she wanted them she curled over beside Lancelot, "You remind me of my brother…He was like you. Handsome, cruel, funny, sarcastic….a lover." She smiled some, "He was good with things like this…maybe you have some insight on such things as what has happened today."_

_Lancelot could not get a word out, his mind was going over what she had thought he was, just a brother. He smiled, he could do a Brother for her. He thought about what he had saw today and what had happened. "You have been Betrayed…by a what you thought was a friend. There is nothing you can do, what happened, today with the man, he had it coming. If you had not gotten to him, I am sure that Tristan would have…The threat you made to the Bishop will not go unnoticed, we all have a bone to pick with him. If he stepped out of line with any of you, he will not be going home alive." He said what he thought she needed to her, the straight up blunt facts. He smiled when she smiled at him. His heart skipped a beat when he hard her speak, "Thank you for being so blunt. My father is a blunt man, leaves nothing to doubt. I like you more now."_


	8. Aurthors note

Okay My fellow readers, Sorry I havent had time to do this. I got a new job, I work 14hrs a day, and here recently I have been feeling in the gutter due to my Heart. I have Palpitations, its like a murmur but worse, since on a new medication it has been coming more frequently than normal…so Bare with me. I will do what can when I can.


End file.
